Jenna's story
by vokteren
Summary: Jenna reflects what happened before the battle vs doom dragon. this is my first fanfic so don't complain to much about the quality.


Finally we are going to light the last lighthouse I thought. A few hops and were there.  
  
"Betrayers, you have arrived!"  
  
Who was that? It seems the others were just as surprised as I am. "The winds are to strong. I can't see anything." Of course you can't see anything Mia; this storm is even stronger than Sheba's tempest.  
  
Felix walks toward the hole but is suddenly pushed backwards by an invisible force. What's happening to Felix? Why doesn't he throw the mars star in the hole?  
  
"So you still intend to light the lighthouse" That voice. So familiar and yet so strange. I must find out who is doing it. "That voice. It is the Wise One." Typical Kraden. Always op... Hey wait a little. The Wise One? The Wise one appeared before us. Could the Wise One be that big eye Karst and Agatio were talking about after we defeated them? "Isaac, since when are you on a first-name basis with the Wise One?" Still speaking Kraden?  
  
"It must have been. Isaac what happened after in Sol Sanctum after we were kidnapped?" I asked Isaac. He answered quickly. "When Saturos and Menardi stole the Elemental Stars, they also triggered a volcanic eruption. The Wise One prevented Mt. Aleph from erupting so that Garet and I could escape."  
  
"But wait, Mt. Aleph did erupt. We saw it all the way in vault." Ivan said.  
  
To this Garet said that it would have erupted whit them still inside. That they could not escape in time. "The Wise One held off the eruption until we could escape. He even halted the lava flow." Isaac added this but I could see on the others faces that they did not believe what they heard.  
  
So did I. But why does the Wise One rip this up now? The answer came as if he read my mind. "I did not just save you. I also tasked you with recovering the Elemental Stars. Why have you disobeyed my command? Why have you come to light the beacon?"  
  
In my entire life I have never heard such ignorance. The Wise One made me so angry that I shouted at him "Because Prox will be destroyed if we don't! We can't let that happen.  
  
"Prox? They have brought this disaster upon themselves."  
  
This made me almost firing a dragon fume at him. How could he say such a thing? Sheba asked him the same question but with different words and you can never guess what The Wise One said.  
  
"The people of Prox have committed an unforgivable sin. They must pay the price." It seems that this startled everyone. Now the Wise One was hammered with the facts that we had gotten knowledge to.  
  
Me and Sheba finished by saying "How can you just allow the world to crumble into nothingness?" "The seal needs to be broken. The world will be destroyed if it isn't broken." Sheba stated this fact clear. I could feel the Wise One Shrinking when he answered with a "You have learned far too much."  
  
Kraden just continued by remembering the Wise One of his duty. His duty is to protect all of Weyard and not just the lighthouses. The Wise One got quiet and I asked him "Why won't you answer us, Wise One?  
  
"If alchemy is unleashed mankind may well destroy all of weyard itself."  
  
"But we can combine our strength. Ensure that alchemy is never used for evil." Kraden replied.  
  
The Wise One answered, "It is inevitable. In time, one man will seek to rule over all. It is human nature, inescapable. And it shall come sooner than any of you think."  
  
What does he mean about that? The Wise One released a burst of light and told us that Alex was climbing towards Mt. Aleph's peak.  
  
"Alex!? What would he be doing on Mt. Aleph?" I asked.  
  
The Wise One answered by telling us that when all beacons are lit the light will gather at Sol Sanctum. Together they would form the Golden Sun which apparently was pure alchemy made real at the heart of its power. Kraden added that this light must be what gives shape to the stone of sages.  
  
Then the Wise One drops the bomb. This has been Alex true desire from the start. Of course everyone got upset about it.  
  
"We've been duped! He used us all! Oh, you'd better believe he's not getting away with this!" Garet sounded like someone who just had their most valuable possession stolen. Then Mia said with something that was between pity, shame and disgust, "Alex. how could he do this? He's. He's one of my own people! I feel sick.disgusted."  
  
I understand her. I knew he was bad news the first time I saw him.  
  
Isaac and Felix decided that Felix just should throw the mars star in the hole. Sheba gave their full support, saying that the Wise One would have to deal with Alex on his own.  
  
"I cannot interfere with the actions of mankind."  
  
Without knowing it the Wise One had made a trap for himself.  
  
"If you can't interfere, then how about getting out of our way so we can light the beacon, huh?"  
  
Everyone, even the Wise One, looked at me as if I just said I would force my way past him in order to light the lighthouse.  
  
Finally Felix started to move towards the hole when suddenly the Wise One began glowing.  
  
He started talking about some kind of miracle that was going to prevent us from lighting the lighthouses. He started to shrink and suddenly a three headed dragon landed before our feet.  
  
At that time we did not know that the dragon was actually you two and Kyle combined so we started fighting you.  
  
Oh and I remember that Kraden told us to not attack you but it was too late.  
  
That is about everything that happened before we fought you in your dragon form. 


End file.
